Operation: High School
by AmazonTurk
Summary: The Turk Spawn are juniors in high school. Read as they prepare for their futures, deal with ignorant peers and younger siblings, discover first loves, all while being children of Turks or the President. Rated M for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Does anyone still follow me on here? If so, thanks for your persistence. Hopefully, it paid off. I know Operation: Assassination ended darker than anything I've written. This should be more along the craziness you've come to expect from me. So, this fic is about the Turk Spawn; Axys, Andria, Azrael, Bryce, Kaya, Paulo along with Denzel and Marlene. The kids are roughly sixteen to seventeen (Axys is a little older since she was born prior to the others being conceived) and are at the beginning of their junior year of high school. Everything is still tied together with the alternate, semi-canon universe dantesdarkqueen and I collaborated on. In fact, she read this before any of you bitches. Go ahead...be jealous of her.**_

_**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. Well, I own Kandi and the fictional children she created with Rude. That's about it.**_

_"__Andi. Andi. Andi. Andi."_

Andria looked up from her physics homework over at her phone to see the smirking aquamarine eyes of her best friend staring at her as her voice repeated her name…over and over and over. Grabbing her phone, she swiped the screen to answer it.

"Axys, how did you change my ringtone? I have a password on it."

_"__Yo Mama,"_ Axys laughed. _"She hacked it for me."_

"Bitch," Andria grumbled, moving from her desk to plop down on her bottom bunk couch. "So what's up?"

Axys snickered. _"Do you remember about…oh, seven or eight years ago, when you made that stuff that made the Turks think they were knocked up? You put it in the water cooler?"_

"Uh, as I recall, I had a red-haired accomplice who torched the evidence and vowed we would never speak of it again," Andria giggled. "Yeah, I remember. Why?"

_"__Remember how we said we should use it on Courtney Stevens when we were sixteen?"_

"Yeah!" Andria exclaimed, dropping to the floor to look in the boxes under her couch. "Ooh, let me find my old notebook from then. I still have the formula somewhere."

Axys burst out laughing. _"Sorry, babe, won't work. The whore beat us to it!"_

Andria raised her head quickly, smacking it on the bottom of the couch. "Ouch!" she shrieked. "What do you mean? Is she pregnant for real?!"

_"__Yes!"_

"How do you know? Who told you?"

_"__Kaya and Marlene,"_ Axys told her, still snickering. _"They're all on the cheer squad together. Well, Courtney's been really sick lately, throwing up and shit. Her uniform was getting tighter. Today, their coach told them that she had been cut from the squad due to, and I quote, 'unladylike behavior'."_

"Are you kidding me?" Andria squealed. "Oh, that is awesome!"

_"__I know, right? Stupid bitch. Doesn't she know what causes that?"_

"I heard her mom is all abstinence education."

Axys snorted. _"Fuck that shit,"_ she said as Andria heard her lighter flare to life as she lit a cigarette. _"Although you're one to talk, Miss Virginity."_

"Shut up, I'm waiting for the right time," Andria grumbled.

_"__You wait any longer and I'll have Az's V-card,"_ Axys threatened playfully.

"Like you've lost it yet," Andria retorted. "You haven't had sex either."

_"__Maybe, maybe not,"_ Axys said taking a drag from the cigarette. _"Either way, I won't get knocked up. Princess Step Mama got me some birth control pills without letting Daddy know. He'd shit a brick to know his 'baby girl' is craving the D."_

"Ax, you are a raunchy bitch."

_"__Yeah, I know,"_ she said and Andria could hear the grin in her voice. _"So, what are you doing right now?"_

"Physics homework and babysitting Zacky," she answered. "Can't go out until Mom and Daddy Rude get home from work. At least Shinra has a daycare so they can take Rhea with them. I don't know if I could handle a baby and Zack. He sits and plays his GS4 at least. Rhea cries a lot."

_"__She's only two months old,"_ Axys said. _"The twins are about nine months and they scream like little bitches still. Glad I don't have to do the babysitting thing. Princess Step Mama keeps them or takes them to Tifa. Right now she's planning a family trip to see Step Grampy Gordo."_

"Godo," Andria corrected.

_"__Gordo,"_ Axys reiterated. _"Dude's fat as fuck. Let himself go once Daddy and Princess Step Mama got hitched. Anyway, he wants to see his grandchildren…me included, since I'm so epic."_

"So are you going to be out of school then?"

_"__Nah, she's planning it for fall break,"_ Axys said. _"Listen, call me when you can go out. It's Friday night and I've got us some fake IDs."_

"I thought Uncle Reno took those from you," Andria challenged with a grin.

_"__I've got new ones."_

Andria laughed. "Okay, I'll call you or text you when they get home. Don't forget…home football game tonight. The guys will be playing."

_"__Yeah, yeah. We'll go to the game to watch The General, Prez, and Head Turkey play."_

"And Denzel."

_"__And Chocobo Jr.,"_ Axys said, the rolling of her eyes nearly audible over the phone's speaker. _"'Kay, later babe."_

"Later."

Andria hung up and stuffed her phone in her back pocket. She opened her door and went out to the living room where her six-year-old little brother was playing a new SOLDIER RPG on the GS4. "How you doing, little dude?" she asked, going to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"'m hungry," he answered, pausing his game and getting to his feet.

"Didn't you already have a snack when we got home?" she asked.

Zack glared at her. "Yeah, and I'm still hungry," he said, opening the fridge to look around. "There's nothing good to eat."

"There's yogurt, fruit, granola bars…"

"I want pizza."

Andria took out her phone and found the number for the pizza place. "Okay, what kind?"

"The Works," Zack answered with a grin, and she knew his dark brown eyes were twinkling behind the shades on his face. "Thanks, Andi."

Andria grinned and ruffled up his brown, red-streaked mohawk. "No problem, Kiddo," she said, tickling the bald part of his head. "You'll need to buzz that down again. It's starting to get fuzzy soft."

Zack scowled and felt the bald sides of his scalp. "It grows too fast," he grumbled as she ordered the pizza.

Andria placed the order and hung up. She grabbed Zack in a head lock and rubbed his head some more. "You've got good genetics," she giggled. "Mom's hair grows like a mutant. You should see her legs."

"Gross," he said, elbowing her stomach. "Let go!"

"No!" she laughed. "You're going to be bigger than me in a few years. I have to pester you while I can!"

Zack escaped and tackled her to the ground, Andria shrieking with laughter as he did. He sat on her stomach…and farted.

"Ew!" she screamed, pushing him off of her. "Zack, you are so GROSS!"

Zack was laughing hysterically as he rolled onto the floor. "Yeah, but you love me," he said confidently. "I'm too awesome not to love."

"You're an idiot," she said, wiping off her stomach neurotically. "I feel like I need a shower."

"No! Play me in this game!" Zack exclaimed. "You haven't played it with me yet!"

Andria looked at the screen. "It doesn't look like something I would play," she answered.

"Your dad's in it," he told her, scrolling through the characters and landing on a SOLDIER with outrageous black spiky hair. "See, Zack Fair. You can play as him!"

Violet eyes stared back at her from the screen…her violet eyes. "Wow," she whispered, taking the controller from him. "Mom and Ram did really good on the graphics, didn't they?"

"Yeah," he replied, selecting Sephiroth as his player. "It's cool we get to BETA it, huh?"

Andria leaned over and kissed the bald part of his head. "Yeah, it is."

**_A/N: Reviews, as always, are loved._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Aw...I've lost most of my followers. Oh well. For you loyal three, I submit to you, Chapter Two. Special thanks to dantesdarkqueen for beta-ing this for me.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Disguise materia is dantesdarkqueen's.**_

Axys grabbed Andria by the arm and pulled her behind a building as they approached the football field. "Here," she said, frantically taking knives, kunai, lock picks, and an EMR out of her pockets. "Do that thing your mom does and hold these for me."

"What? Why?" Andria asked, placing the items in her pockets as Axys looked around nervously.

"They won't search _you_."

Sure enough, as soon as they walked through the gate to the football field, Axys was grabbed and pushed face first against the chain link fence and frisked by one of the police officers at the gate.

"What, no dinner first?" she said with a grin. She glanced at the officer. "You're not really my type, you know."

"Shut it, kid," the officer grumbled. "It'd make our jobs easier if you were banned from here."

"But I've got school spirit!" she said, pointing to the four jersey numbers written in black eyeliner on her face. "Gotta support my boys, you know?"

The police officer looked at his partner as he finished the pat down. "She's clean," he stated. Turning back to her, he said, "Stay out of trouble tonight, all right? Your mom's getting sick of bailing your ass out of jail."

"Call my pops then," she snarled. "You chicken shits never call Reno. Afraid of him, huh?"

"Go."

Axys flipped them off as she and Andria walked towards the stands. "Fuckers," she grumbled. "Better hold on to that stuff for a while. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, no problem," Andria said, sitting in front of the cheerleaders. Marlene and Kaya waved at them with a smile. Andria and Axys waved back. "We're playing Old Midgar Central tonight, Ax. Should be a brutal game."

"Why do you think I brought that shit?" she asked with a smirk. "I figured there'd be at least a few riots when we kick Central's ass."

"Why don't you just use Disguise materia when we come to these?" Andria asked. "Your hair and face tattoos are too distinct."

Axys fidgeted in her seat, needing a nicotine fix. "That's the point," she said. "I'm establishing my rep prior to being accepted to the Turks in a few years. Once I'm there, those rent-a-cops will shit themselves when they see me."

"They already do!" Andria laughed. "The fat one looked about ready to pass out. Your reputation is established."

Axys grinned. "Bitchin'."

The crowd erupted as The Shinra Educational Facility Fighting SOLDIERS took the field. Axys and Andria rose to their feet and cheered as Azrael, Bryce, Paulo, Denzel and the rest of the boys entered from the field house.

"Damn, those pants do wonders for Az's ass," Axys groaned, licking her lips.

"My boyfriend, bitch," Andria told her, hitting her shoulder.

"For now," Axys smirked.

Bryce played quarterback, Paulo center, Denzel was defensive tackle, and Azrael played everything. Currently, he was on offense as a receiver, his speed and agility second to none. He'd played quarterback when Bryce was out with a concussion and excelled at that; but since Bryce was the school's founder's son, he got his position back as soon as he was healed.

"Bryce looks pretty hot, too, though," Axys commented. "I can tell he's been working out."

Andria laughed as she pointed to a sidelined player. "Ethan's on crutches again," she snickered. "His leg never did heal properly after Aunt Ak broke it."

"Good," Axys snarled. "Asshole deserves it. She shoulda broke his damn neck."

"He stopped picking on Az once he hit that growth spurt in sixth grade," Andria commented. "The General had a good foot and fifty pounds on the rest of the boys after that."

"Still does," Axys whistled. "You're a damn lucky bitch, Andria Fair. If I didn't love you so much, I'd hate your gods damned guts for snatching him away from me."

Andria rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest, Ax," she said. "We're not stupid bitches who fight over a guy. I know you like him."

"And I know he's yours," Axys said, taking out a cigarette and her lighter. "I've gotta go smoke. Save my seat?"

"Yeah, go suck your butt," Andria told her. "And bring me back a Dr Schlepper!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay," the red-head said as she headed underneath the bleachers to hide from the administrators. "Think if I cast Mini on myself, that'll decrease the chances of them catching me?"

"Either that or Haste," Andria replied. "Though inhaling it that fast would probably give you a wicked buzz."

"Haste it is then! Be back in a flash."

The black haired, red-streaked teen looked out toward the field and waved at Azrael as he got a drink on the sidelines. The silverette waved back and winked at her, casting her a devilish smile that never failed to make her heart beat a little faster. The first half was almost over and the SOLDIERS were ahead 28 to 0. It seemed their undefeated season would continue.

She watched as Azrael's cranberry eyes narrowed and he gestured with his head toward her right. Andria turned her head and groaned when she saw Ethan Nadir hobbling over toward her on his crutches. She rolled her eyes at Azrael and shook her head as the injured football player sat down next to her. Andria made it a point to scoot away from him.

"Seat's taken," she told him, crossing her arms over her chest. Andria had inherited her mother's ample rack and at sixteen was a good cup or two larger than most of the other girls her age, something Ethan and the other boys noticed. Ethan, however, always tried to 'accidentally' feel her up when he got close to her. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be on the sidelines supporting your team?"

"Coach told me I could watch from the stands if I wanted to," Ethan told her trying to put his arm around her. "And once I saw your gorgeous face up here, I really, really wanted to."

Andria shrugged his arm off her shoulders. "Really? Well, I really, really want to throw myself off the top of the bleachers now."

"Come on, Andi, that's no way to be," he purred in her ear.

"Get away from me."

"No."

"Either you do it of your own volition or I'll make you."

"Andi, you know you couldn't fight me off even if I am injured."

"Last warning."

"Hey Andi!"

Andria looked up as a blur of red and brown and bald barreled toward her, slamming into Ethan's injured leg…hard. Then the blur tripped backwards and landed on the same injured leg with all the weight of a genetically blessed six-year-old.

Ethan had tears in his eyes when she looked at him. Zack was glaring at the boy through his sunglasses, ready to 'trip' again if he needed to. "Uh oh," he said as innocently as a guilty first-grader could. "Sorry. Didn't mean to do that."

Ethan grabbed his crutches and hobbled off as fast as he could, glaring daggers at her and her little brother.

"Thanks, Zacky," Andria said giving him a hug and rubbing his freshly buzzed bald side head. "My hero."

Zack beamed at that. "Dad sent me on a mission," he explained, pointing to where Rude and Kandi were sitting with their baby sister. "He said, 'Go hurt that boy bugging Andi and make it look like an accident'. Did I do good?"

"The best!" Andria exclaimed. "I was going to have to stab his other leg before you came."

"Cool. Can I have some gil for a candy bar? Mom said I had enough and won't get me another one."

Andria gave him a five gil note. "Knock yourself out, little dude," she said with a smile, watching as he ran off. She took out her phone and sent a text to Rude.

_Not necessary to send Mini Rude to my rescue. I could have handled it._

She turned her attention back to the field, watching as the last few minutes ticked off on the play clock. Her text notification sounded and she looked down.

_I could have, too. It was either Mini Rude or me._

Andi rolled her eyes. _Mini Rude it is then. Thanks, Daddy Rude._

…

Andi giggled at that. She looked around, wondering where Axys had gone off to. The half ended and the boys started to exit the field, Azrael catching her eye before using Turk sign to communicate with her.

_You okay? He do anything?_

She shook her head. _Zack take care of it. Hurt asshole bad._

Azrael grinned. _Good. Keep me out trouble. Me kill him._

Andria returned the smile. _Naughty General._

_For you, yes._

Andria blushed the color of her red streaks as he winked at her again before trotting off after the rest of the team. A Dr Schlepper was shoved in her face.

"What'd I miss?" Axys asked, plopping down beside her and stuffing a handful of popcorn in her face.

"Not much," she answered snatching some popcorn as the loud speaker crackled.

"And now for your halftime entertainment, the Lady SOLDIER Cheerleaders will be performing their first place winning cheer routine!"

"Woo! Go Kaya! Go Marlene!"

"We love you bitches!" This from Axys.

"Have you seen this yet?" Andria asked.

"Nope."

"Apparently, Ak, my mom, and your mom helped choreograph it."

"Shit," Axys grumbled. "No wonder they won first place. It's bound to be slutty as fuck with those crazy ass broads doing it."

The music started up and 'Bang, Bang' started playing. All the girls but Kaya remained stationary. And Kaya started to do one wicked belly roll.

Axys laughed. "I'm guessing Nilto had something to do with that move," she exclaimed as the rest of the girls joined in with twerking and chest pops.

Andria covered her eyes jokingly. "I'm too young for this shit!" she exclaimed.

"I think they look hot," Axys said. "We should try out for the cheer squad next year. Could be fun. Your rack and my legs and ass. Bleachers full of boners, dude."

"No thanks and no time," Andi said. "I've got science club and you've got track and basketball and we both have the band."

"Aw, but…but…boners!"

"No, bad Axys," Andi said flicking her nose.

"We could work in a move where we make out…"

Andria laughed. "Well, okay then."

Axys grinned. "Bitchin'. Nosebleeds will happen with the boners and it will be awesome!"

**_A/N: Reviews are still loved...from all three of ya!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I'm hoping one of these days to have a Reunion with my old followers. I'm writing again, so hopefully that will start drawing them back in to this...place. What happened here? Seriously._**

**_Disclaimer: Still not mine._**

* * *

><p>Andria waited in the parking lot with Axys for the rest of their group to show up. Her mom and Rude walked up with her siblings, Kandi giving her a shit eating grin.<p>

"Stop enabling your brother's sugar addiction," she said, slapping her on the backside.

Andi laughed. "Nah, since it does nothing to his sleep schedule," she said gesturing to the little boy asleep against Rude's chest. She peaked down at her baby sister in her mother's arms. "Hey Rhea Rhea!"

The infant gurgled at her and cooed. Kandi shook her head and leaned forward, placing a kiss to Andi's cheek. "Have fun and be careful. It's Friday, so no curfew. You'll be with Ax or Az, right?"

"Yeah, we'll probably all hang out together," Andria told her. "I've got my phone and weapons and materia, so no worries."

"Okay, call if you need anything. Love you."

"Love you, too," she replied, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Rude's cheek.

"See ya at home," he said.

She nodded and walked with Axys to the entrance of the field house, waiting for their friends. Axys lit up another cigarette as they waited.

"No riots. I'm disappointed," the red-head sighed.

"Too many rent-a-cops. Central was scared."

"Pussies."

The field house doors burst opened and Ethan Nadir hobbled out quickly, followed by Azrael; Bryce and Paulo tugging on his arms to try and stop him.

"I told you to fucking stay away from her!" Azrael was seething, yanking his arm out of Paulo's grip. "I'm serious, Ethan. If you don't leave Andi alone, I'm going to fucking tear you apart!"

"You don't own her, Azrael," Ethan retorted. "I can talk to her if I want to, so fuck off."

Axys reached out and grabbed one of Ethan's crutches, forcing the injured boy to stumble and put his weight on his broken leg before he collapsed to the ground. Cigarette hanging out of her lips, Axys pushed the crutch against his thigh hard, watching with satisfaction as pain flashed across his face.

"I think you better listen to the General, Ethan," she told him. "I'd leave her alone if I were you."

"He doesn't deserve her!" Ethan yelled through his pain. "He's the one who fucking knocked up Courtney Stephens!"

Andi's heart fell to her stomach, even though she knew instantly it was a lie. Axys gawked at Azrael, then pushed harder on Ethan's leg.

"That's a fucking lie!" Azrael yelled, breaking free of Paulo and Bryce, absolute rage covering his handsome face. "I'd never touch that girl. Ever! She's a bitch and a liar if she told you that!"

"Oh come on!" Ethan yelled back. "We all know Andi's not giving it to you. You jerk off in the bathroom all the time. Why wouldn't you be getting it from Courtney?"

Azrael kicked Ethan in the head, knocking the boy out. "Fucking asshole!" he shouted, spitting in his unconscious face. He turned toward Andi, his rage calming just at the sight of her. He reached out, taking her by the shoulders. "You okay?"

Violet eyes shone with tears as she looked up at him. "You talk about me…to _him_?" she hissed. "What am I, just locker room gossip to you?"

"What? No, Andi, I wouldn't do that to you."

Bryce stepped up, taking the crutch from Axys before she snapped Ethan's leg in another place. "Andi, Az is telling the truth," he explained in that calm manner of his, tossing the crutch aside. "If he speaks of you to anyone, it is only in the highest regard, I assure you."

Paulo had knelt down beside Ethan, feeling for a pulse, making sure his genetically superior friend hadn't unintentionally killed the hated teenager. "Bryce is right," he reassured her, rising to his feet. "Ethan's jealous. He wants you and will do anything to cause problems with you guys."

Azrael looked down into Andria's face. "You know me better than anyone," he said quietly, pressing his forehead to hers. "Do you really believe him over me?"

She shook her head. "No. I just don't want him thinking about me like that," she whispered. "I don't like him…at all."

Azrael kissed her gently. "I know," he answered, pulling her against his chest. "I don't want him thinking about you like that either. I can't stop it though. All I can do is beat his ass daily until he gets the hint."

Axys turned her eyes away from them, swallowing the jealousy she felt as Kaya bounced out of the field house then, cheer bag slung over her shoulder. She saw Ethan on the ground unconscious and gasped. "What happened?" she asked, hurrying over to them. "Did you finally kill him, General?"

Paulo took her bag to carry it for her. "Just about," he grumbled. "Can you heal him and manipulate his memories so he doesn't recall the last twenty minutes or so?"

Kaya nodded, her curly ponytail bouncing across her shoulders. "Sure, no problem," she answered with a grin. Kneeling beside Ethan, she extended her hands as they began to emit a soft glow. "I'll make him think he was attacked by puppies. Mako enhanced puppies! With pink fur!"

Axys rolled her eyes. "Make it something believable, Kaya," she snapped. "Like a stray dog or something."

The cheerleader stuck her tongue out at her delinquent friend. "You're no fun, Ax," she mumbled. "Fine, but the stray is pink."

"In what universe do stray dogs have pink fur?!"

"Ax," Bryce said sternly. "Leave her alone."

Axys threw her hands up in the air. "Y'all are idiots," she stated as she turned and walked away. "Az, I'm sure you've got Andi taken care of. I'm out of here. If I'm caught with some dude who was attacked, I'm getting arrested again. If I get arrested again, Mom'll have my ass."

"I'm done," Kaya said, rising to her feet. "He's good to go. We're all golden. No worries."

Andria took Axys by the arm. "Come on," she said. "I thought we were going out."

"Yeah, right now, the twins sound better than this shit," Axys grumbled. "I'm going home."

"At ten o'clock on a Friday night?" Bryce asked with a grin. "No way, Sinclair. You're with us. That's an order."

"Fuck you, Bryce," Axys growled, though she couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. "Oh fine. You assholes couldn't have fun without me anyway. Andi, give me back my shit."

Andria passed the weapons back to her before slipping her hand in Azrael's. "Where we going?" she asked.

Axys passed out the fake ID's. "Anywhere we want," she snickered. "Where's Marlene and Denzel?"

"They had to go," Kaya explained. "Barrett picked Marlene up after the game. He's taking her for the weekend. Denzel has to work with Cloud tomorrow, so he had to get home, too."

"Ah, we'll catch them next weekend then," Axys said. "So, where to?"

"Usual place?" Az asked, pulling Andria closer.

"Sure," Bryce answered, gesturing to Axys. "We'll get the drinks and meet you all there."

Axys grinned at flicked her tongue at him. "I'm driving, Prez," she stated, picking his pockets for the keys to his Viper.

* * *

><p>"If you wreck this car, my dad will kill you," Bryce told her, keeping a death grip on the passenger's side car door as Axys took a 35 mph corner at 76. "He almost docked Reno's wages for a year when you wrecked the Audi."<p>

"Ah, your pops is good for it," Axys said. She turned and grinned at him wickedly. "Plus I think you like watching me handle your stick shift."

Bryce groaned as she stroked the gear shift suggestively. "You enjoy teasing me, don't you, you minx?" he asked.

"Immensely," she stated with a sideways glance toward him.

The Shinra heir grinned at that. Axys' vocabulary always seemed to improve significantly when in his presence. He liked to think he was having a positive influence on the red-head. Axys was damn smart. She simply downplayed that intellect as a front to catch others off guard.

"You can get me one of these for my birthday, Prez," she told him. "I like red, you know."

"Ah, but Dad would not authorize such a purchase for a friend," Bryce explained with a wink. "For a girlfriend, however…"

"Still barking up that tree, Bryce?" she laughed as she turned into the liquor store parking lot. "I already told you, I'm not interested in dating you. It would fuck with the friendship, future employee/boss dynamic."

"You realize you don't have to become a Turk."

Axys slammed on the brakes and turned to glare at him. "I have been working my ass off for the last four years to prepare myself to be accepted into the Turks. That is my dream! You want me to throw that away just to date you?!"

"Fine," Bryce countered. "I don't have to take the company over after Dad retires then."

Axys stared at him. "You have no choice," she told him. "You're his heir. Whether you like it or not."

"Shinra is a company, not a kingdom," Bryce told her. "Besides, what if I want to become a…painter or something? I'm entitled to that decision."

"You're entitled, all right," Axys grumbled. "Do what you want, Bryce. I'm gonna be a Turk. I'd always planned on protecting you with my life, but fine. If you want to go paint, go for it. I'll protect your dad until he retires and then whoever he picks as his successor."

"I don't want you risking your life for mine!" he exclaimed. The blond ran his hand down his face. "Shiva…I don't want that for any of you guys. What if you…or the others…get killed because of me? I couldn't bear it."

Axys leaned her head back against the seat. "It's part of the job, Bryce," she said softly. "We know what it's all about. Hell, we've grown up with it. But, hey, you know, the planet is a different place than it was when your dad was taking it over. Assassination attempts should be minimal on your life. I think you'd be an awesome president."

Bryce looked over at her. "You have that much faith in me?" he asked.

"I do."

He sighed heavily. "I could kiss you for that."

Axys laughed and leaned over, taking his face in her hands. "Go ahead, you spoiled bastard," she whispered in his breath.

Bryce looked into her eyes, mere centimeters from his own. Lifting her chin with his fingers, he placed a chaste kiss to her nose. "Not yet," he told her. "I'll kiss you properly when you really want it to be me, not a substitution for someone else."

The red-head blinked, confused. "Huh," she huffed. "Well, you missed your chance, Prez. I doubt you'll ever have that offer on the table again."

Bryce nodded his head and opened the car door. "Probably not," he replied as he exited the Viper and headed inside the liquor store.

Axys watched him walk away from her, admitting to herself that he really did have a nice ass.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: FYI...Bryce is super fun to write. Reviews are loved._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This is probably my favorite chapter. Bryce is just...well...you'll see. Again, special thanks to dantesdarkqueen for her beta skills.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even 200-year-old Scotch...and that makes me sad.**_

* * *

><p>Paulo picked one of the white lilies growing next to the Buster sword and placed it behind Kaya's ear as she looked out to the illuminated metropolis of Midgar and Edge. He gently brushed the ponytail of chestnut curls back and kissed her cheek gently, resting his chin on her bare shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist, gazing over the landscape with her.<p>

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he murmured in her ear.

Kaya sighed and giggled at that, twisting slightly to peck his lips lightly. "You tell me that all the time," she told him, turning fully to embrace him properly. "Thank you, though."

The dark-eyed boy leaned down and kissed her again, running his hands down her bare arms. Kaya shivered involuntarily, goose bumps rising on her flesh. Paulo pulled back to look at her. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little," she answered.

Paulo stepped away for a minute, grabbing his backpack and taking his lettermen's jacket out. Shaking it out, he draped it over Kaya's shoulders, pulling the long ponytail out of the back.

"Thanks, Paulo," she said sweetly, kissing him again.

Paulo smiled into the kiss. "It looks good on you," he told her. "It's going to start getting cold soon. You better keep it, that way I can always keep you warm."

Kaya's eyes were shining up at him. "Really? You're giving me your jacket?"

"You're my girlfriend," he told her, gently running his fingers down her cheek. "Of course I want you wearing my jacket."

The young white mage wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and leaned in for another kiss. "I'll wear it proudly," she whispered into his breath. "I want everyone to know I'm yours."

Paulo grasped her hand and placed it over his heart. "And I'm yours," he whispered back before claiming her lips again.

The couple looked down at the base of the cliff when they heard Az's motorcycle engine approaching. Parking the black street bike next to Paulo's Jeep, the silverette took off his helmet, the moon illuminating the silver locks.

Azrael hopped off the bike first, taking Andi's helmet from her and then helping her off her seat.

"Thanks, Az," she said with a smile.

Azrael dropped a kiss to her lips and patted her backside. "Anytime, Babe," he replied, returning the smile. He took her hand and together they walked up to the top of the cliff where Paulo and Kaya were waiting for them next to Zack's sword.

"Where's the Pyro and the Prez?" Azrael asked them, looking around. He gestured to their fire pit. "It's gonna get cold tonight and Ax gets pissed if anyone lights the fire besides her, whiny bitch."

Andria smacked his arm playfully. "They had to stop by the liquor store, remember?" she told him. "She was all excited about the fake IDs."

"Why do we even need those?" Azrael countered. "There's no legal drinking age in the city. We can buy and drink whatever we want."

Kaya took a blanket out of her bag and spread it on the ground, curling up into Paulo's side as the foursome sat. Paulo wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her closer to him. "We need them to get into clubs," he reminded him. "Eighteen and older only clubs."

Azrael snorted, laying his head in Andi's lap and grabbing one of her hands before kissing it. "Like we ever go to those anymore," he scoffed. "Too many haters. We always end up here anyway…away from all the assholes."

"Ax and I go when you guys have away games that are too far for us to travel," Andria told them. She shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes Yuffie and NC go with us."

The silver haired boy looked up at her. "You've always got weapons and materia, right?" he asked in concern. He kissed her hand again. "I don't want anything happening to you, Babe."

Andria bent over and kissed his lips, hiding their faces with her hair. "No worries, General," she said playfully. "I'm no damsel in distress. I can take care of myself."

Az grinned up at her. "That's my girl," he said, grabbing the back of her head and deepening the kiss. "I'd kill anyone who tries anything with you."

"Like you tried to kill Ethan?" Kaya piped up. Azrael turned to look at her. Green eyes flashed dangerously at him. "Seriously, General, I know he pisses you off and I'm happy to fix him up and erase his memories; but even I can't bring back the dead. Not yet anyway."

"He deserves to die," Azrael growled. "He won't leave Andi alone."

"Yeah, and you'll go to prison," Paulo snapped. "Try to avoid any vital body parts next time. Stay away from his head."

"Shiva's tits, guys!" Azrael roared sitting up quickly. "If I kill the mother fucker, fine! I'd gladly go to prison if I could watch his life fade from his eyes. I hate that son of a bitch!"

Andria blinked and stared at him. "Az," she said gently. Raging cranberry eyes found violet and the pure hatred faded almost instantly. Andi guided his head back to her lap and rubbed his temples soothingly, smiling down at him. "I wonder what Bryce and Ax are going to get."

"If Axys has any say, something cheap and hard," Paulo said with a grin. "Bryce will pick something expensive and smooth."

"Better expect something cheap and hard then," Azrael laughed. "The Prez can't say no to that red-head."

"I wonder how long it will take for her to wreck his Viper?" Kaya giggled. "How many of his cars has she totaled now? Three?"

"Let's see," Paulo said, looking up at the stars. "There was the Audi, the Porsche, and the Maserati…so yeah. She's wrecked three. Rufus told him the next car he gets will be a Beatle if he allows the, and I quote, 'pyromaniacal offspring of that damned red-haired bastard to wreck another automotive masterpiece'."

Squealing tires drowned out their laughter as the white Viper tore down the road towards the cliff, Organization XIII's latest hit blaring from the Bose surround sound speakers.

"Is Bryce…screaming?" Andria asked in concern.

"No, I think that's crying," Paulo chuckled, getting to his feet and looking down at their friends. "Nope. They're both laughing their heads off."

"Damn it, they probably already drank half of the alcohol," Azrael grumbled.

Kaya narrowed her eyes. "Axys better not be drunk," she nearly snarled. "She knows how I feel about drinking and driving."

"She's not," Paulo said, grinning at his girlfriend and gesturing down at the two late-comers. "The Prez is getting there, though."

Axys slammed the driver's side door and grabbed some of the alcohol away from Bryce. "Save some for the rest of us, you dick!" she laughed.

"I bought it, Red," Bryce slurred suavely. "Keep in mind it is my…benevolent nature that keeps these weekly drunken binges occurring. If not for me and my vast…uh, wealth…you would be drinking lighter fluid, my crimson haired beauty."

"Oh fuck," Az laughed. "He's waxing eloquent. Prez has got a good buzz going already."

"Axys, get up here and light the fire already!" Kaya yelled down at her with an adorable pout. "I'm freezing!"

Axys grunted as Bryce fell against her, his arm draped around her shoulders. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen," he murmured in her ear. "You know that?"

"You say that every time you're drunk, Prez," Axys snickered, wrapping her free arm around his waist and helping him up the cliff.

"I should tell you that when I'm sober."

The red-head smiled. "You say _that_ every time you're drunk, too," she told him. "And then you never do."

"Then I'm a fucking asshole when I'm sober," Bryce told her. They reached the top of the cliff and set the alcohol on the blanket by their friends.

Axys released her hold on Bryce and turned toward the fire pit. Activating the mastered Fire materia in her bangle, she lit the kindling, aquamarine eyes dancing along with the flames.

"Finally!" Kaya exclaimed, moving closer to the warmth.

"Guys!" Bryce proclaimed drunkenly, lifting a bottle of 200-year-old Scotch. "I propose a toast! To the beautiful fire goddess, Axys! She never fails to make me…US! To make us…hot."

"Brycie, how much have you had to drink?" Kaya asked her cousin with a giggle, taking an apple ale from Paulo.

Bryce turned toward her. "Oh hey, Kaya!" he beamed at her. "You are so cute, you know that? Hey, hey Kaya. Come here. I want to tell you something."

Kaya scooted over to Bryce and leaned toward him. "What?" she asked with a grin. Bryce was the funniest drunk she had ever seen.

"Don't tell your brother…but…you're my favorite cousin…ever! You know why? Because you are…awesome!" he exclaimed. "You are really, really cool. And you do that thing…with the magic…that's really, really…cool."

Kaya laughed and kissed her cousin's cheek. "Thanks, Brycie," she said sweetly. "You're my favorite cousin, too."

"And Paulo…Paulo…Paulo…come here."

Paulo rolled his eyes. "It's a little early for him to be doing this, isn't it?" he asked. "He usually doesn't get all lovely dovey until at least one in the morning."

Axys laughed, lighting up a cigarette and nursing a bottle of tequila. "He downed a bottle of Scotch on the way here," she explained. "Prez got a head start on us, the bastard."

"I love you guys," Bryce said, laying back on the blanket with a dopey smile on his face. "I mean it. Az, next time, I will not stop you from killing Ethan. In fact, Paulo…Paulo, take a note. If Ethan Nadir is still alive when I become president of Shinra, I want him dead. For Azrael."

"I thought you were going to become a painter?" Axys teased, flicking the ashes off the end of her cigarette.

Bryce propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her in adoration. "Would that I could paint, my fiery goddess," he told her, his voice taking on a sexy purr. "For then I would immortalize you on canvas."

"I could give you lessons," Axys laughed, reaching into her bag and taking out her sketch book and a charcoal pencil. "It'll just cost you one red Viper."

"Gods damn, why didn't I kiss you when I had the chance?" Bryce moaned, throwing his arm over his eyes dramatically. "Damn me and my fucking honor."

Andria raised an eyebrow at Axys, who simply stuck her cigarette in her mouth and shook her head. Her charcoal was flying across her sketch book, commemorating the night forever as she always did. As usual, she drew Kaya and Paulo together, as well as Andria and Azrael. Bryce and herself…she sketched alone.

Shaking her head again, she turned to Kaya. "Any idea when that whore Courtney is due to spawn?" she asked, trying to get the fall of Bryce's hair just right.

"She's about four months pregnant, best I can tell," Kaya told her. "I scanned her last week when she couldn't zip her skirt up. I knew before the coach did."

"Any idea who the father is?" Paulo asked.

Kaya shook her head, pretty curls swaying back and forth. "Not even I'm that good," she laughed. "I don't even know if she knows."

"Is it bad that I kinda feel sorry for her?" Andria asked. "I mean, I know she's been a bitch to me for as long as I've know her, but still…"

"Just means you're a helluva better person than she is," Axys told her with a grin as she took a drink of her tequila before shading in the dimple on Kaya's cheek. "You're a damn sweetheart, Kid."

Azrael finished his second beer and grabbed Andi's hand, kissing each finger individually. "You are a sweetheart, Andi," he told her. "You're the best person I've ever met."

Axys looked at them, choosing to draw them in that moment. Azrael's head was laying in Andria's lap, his face turned toward hers and holding the most heartbreaking expression she'd ever seen. Andria's beautiful features reflected the same adoring gaze. They looked so in love in that moment, it nearly made her ill. Yet she drew it; because even though Axys wanted Azrael for herself, she was a realist.

Realism tended to capture the most soul-rending moments anyway; and artists who suffered for their work, made history.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Drunk Bryce FTW! Review and he may let you drive his Viper.**_

_**Bryce: That right is exclusively reserved for pretty red-haired girls.**_

_**Axys: *smirk***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I apologize for this being a little late. I was having computer issues. If the first few lines look familiar, it's intentional. Trying to draw comparisons between the Spawn and their parents. Once again, special thanks to dantesdarkqueen for beta-ing.**_

_**Disclaimer: Please. The only thing I own is property.**_

* * *

><p>Four in the morning was kinda pretty. The cities were still asleep as the very first rays of the sun were starting to peer over the top of the horizon, gradually lighting up the dark landscape.<p>

Andria gingerly rose to her feet, trying not to disturb her sleeping friends. As always, they had stayed on the cliff overlooking the cities, drinking until there was nothing left to drink, then passing out on their blanket. It seemed they had been huddled together on a blanket every weekend since they were eight or nine years old. Before, it had been in one of their parents' living rooms after a night of junk food binging and horror movies. Now, it was after a night of drinking and hanging out.

The red-streaked teenager made her way to the edge of the cliff, standing next to her father's sword. Even now, at sixteen, the blade still stood a bit taller than she did, the tip of the hilt an inch or so over her head. Zack must have been a strong guy to be able to weld a sword that big. Sighing deeply, Andria reached out and grasped the grip, trying to imagine she was holding her father's hand. She'd never met him…but that didn't mean she didn't love him.

Standing there, gazing out across the expanse of land to the cities, Andria could almost feel the sense of longing to make the short trek home her father must have felt before he died. He had been so close, close enough to see where he wanted to go. Just not close enough to get there.

* * *

><p>Axys stirred, finding her head resting against Bryce's leg. Why she always woke up next to him baffled her, but she'd been doing it since they were kids. Usually, she'd find herself between him and Andria, her arms linked with the other girl's. This morning, Andi was gone.<p>

Lifting her head slightly, the red-head scanned the area looking for her best friend. When she found her, she gasped slightly. She never thought she'd seen Andi look more beautiful. The sun was coming up, lighting the red streaks in her hair on fire. Her hand was griping Zack's sword, her face bearing the most serene yet sad expression she'd ever seen. A soft wind whipped her hair back and stirred the yellow and white lilies, causing the petals to dance around her.

Moving slowly, afraid to startle her, Axys reached for her phone and turned on her camera. Making sure she got just the right angle, the red-head snapped the picture, grinning when it came out perfectly. This scene was too beautiful to leave forgotten to time.

"What are you doing?" Bryce murmured softly, moving carefully so as not to wake anyone else.

Axys showed him the picture on her phone, vibrant eyes dancing with joy. "I'm going to paint this," she whispered. "Don't say a word, Prez, or I'll castrate you."

Bryce grinned and flicked a lock of hair out of her eyes. "I won't say a word, Ax," he vowed.

Axys nodded and looked at the picture again. "She's so beautiful," she murmured. "Almost…otherworldly."

The blond slid closer to her and kissed her forehead. "You're still the prettiest girl I've ever seen," he told her. Winking, he stretched back out and rolled over, closing his eyes to try to get a few more hours of sleep.

"Are you still drunk, Prez?" Axys asked with a snicker, snuggling back down on his thigh.

Bryce took out a green orb and tossed it to her. "No, Sinclair, I'm not," he chuckled.

Axys took the materia and grinned. Esuna. The bastard was sober as a newborn. "G'night, Bryce," she said softly.

"Good morning, Axys."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, they all woke up and began cleaning up their mess from the night before. Kaya cast an Ice spell on the remaining embers of the fire to keep it from spreading. Andria and Az gathered all the bottles and cans in a trash bag and gave them to Paulo so he could take them to be recycled.<p>

"What's everyone doing tonight?" Az asked.

"Babysitting," Andria answered. "Mom and Daddy Rude are going out tonight. I've got Zacky and Rhea…alone."

"Need help?" Azrael asked. "I could come by."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

"I've got cheer camp for the elementary kids today until six," Kaya said, taking out her phone and checking the time. "Uh oh…in like, two hours! Paulo…"

Paulo grabbed her hand. "Guess we're out of here!" he laughed leading Kaya down the hill to his Jeep, tossing the bag of recyclables in the back. "See you guys whenever."

"Yeah, Prez, get me back to my car," Axys said grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "I've got a project I'm working on for the art show. I need to get that bitch finished."

"Wait, I get to drive my own vehicle?" Bryce asked, grabbing his things and walking down with the red-head. Azrael and Andi followed them.

"I've got some people to contact and I promised Kaya I'd stop texting/talking and driving," she grumbled. "That girl is too cute to refuse, especially when she channels Niki-chan from the Lifestream to perform her Grand Pout maneuver."

Bryce went to the passenger's side of his Viper and opened the door for her. Axys arched her pierced eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You never let me drive so you don't know that this is how a gentleman offers a lady a ride," he replied, gesturing for her to get in.

Axys glared at him. "Are you for real?" she asked.

Bryce just stood there, holding the door opened for her.

"Whatever," she said, shaking her head and climbing into the car. "Andi, I'll text you later, Babe."

"'Kay," Andi replied, putting her helmet on and climbing on the back of Az's bike. "Good luck on your project."

"Thanks!" Axys called with a grin as she texted Kandi. _How tall was Zack?_

_About 6'…why?_

_Curious…thx!_

Bryce started the Viper, ready to follow the dust trail left by Azrael's bike. "Hold up, Prez," Axys said. "How tall are you?"

An elegant blond eyebrow arched in question. "Six foot," he told her, slightly unnerved by the smirk she gave him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Get out of the car," she ordered, opening her door and making her way back up to the cliff. "I need to use your body."

Bryce stopped mid-movement, halfway in the Viper and halfway out. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Axys turned around, shit-eating grin in place as she continued walking backwards up the cliff. "Did I stutter?" she snickered. "Now get your sexy ass up here."

The Shinra heir followed hesitantly. "Axys, come on what are you doing?" he inquired apprehensively.

The red-head laughed. "I'm not going to rape you, if that's what you're thinking," she told him as they reached the top. "All though I was under the impression you'd like that. Remember the pic I took of Andi earlier this morning?"

"Of course."

"I had a brilliant idea and I need your height for a reference," she explained, getting back into the position she had been when she took Andi's picture. "Stand over by the sword, facing away from the cities."

Bryce did as he was asked. Axys looked at him through the camera on her phone. Setting the phone on the ground so as not to lose her place, she rose to her feet. "Like this," she said, positioning him how she wanted. She gripped the sword as Andria had and reached for Bryce's hand, placing it over hers. "Now, when I move my hand, keep holding the sword like it's still there, okay?"

"Right."

"Tilt your head like you're looking down at me," she said, stepping back to see how he looked. "A little to the right. I need to see your eyes. Okay, perfect. Don't move."

Snatching her phone, she lay back down in the dirt. "You look great, Prez," she said with a grin as she snapped the picture. Sitting up, she crossed her legs and began fiddling with her picture app, overlapping and merging the two pictures. She smiled up at him triumphantly. "This is going to be perfect!"

"Can I move now?" At Axys' nod, he went over and sat down next to her, looking at the picture. "Wow, that looks great. Why do you want me in the picture, though?"

"You're the same height her dad was," she told him softly.

Realization dawned on him and he grinned. "You're a good friend, Sinclair," he told her, flicking her chin playfully. He rose to his feet and offered her his hand. "Come on. Let me get you home."

Axys grinned up at him and took his hand. "Thanks for your help, Prez," she said genuinely.

"Anytime, Red."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Reviews are loved. The more reviews I get, the faster Bryce will get out of the Friendzone._**

**_Bryce: Dude, Axys is a great girl and I'm secretly in love with her. Her friendship is a great consolation prize if I fail to win her heart._**

**_Andi/Kaya: AWWWW!_**

**_Bryce: Doesn't mean I'm not going to try my best to get her to return the feelings._**

**_Axys: Killer sports cars may help, Prez._**

**_Bryce: (kissing her hand) I'd prefer treating you like a human being...but I will buy you gifts from time to time, just to show you how highly I esteem you._**

**_Axys: Right now I'm outta cigs...you can get me a pack of those._**

**_Bryce: As you wish, my fiery goddess._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey look! It's my fuck up! Only...older. Has she matured? Has motherhood turned her into a respectable lady? What is Kandi like in her mid-thirties?**_

_**Kandi: Pretty much the same bitch I've always been.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the above bitch, her son Zack, and the sweet little baby Rhea...who is based on my third spawn. That's right! AT got BUSY while on hiatus!**_

* * *

><p>Kandi looked up as her front door beeped, indicating someone had scanned their eyes and were about to enter her dwelling. She grinned when she saw Andria walk in followed by a Sephiroth clone with cranberry eyes.<p>

"'Morning, guys," she said as she added more eggs to the mixture she was stirring. "Want breakfast?"

"Yeah, thanks," Azrael answered following his girlfriend into the kitchen. He found the coffee mug that was designated as his and filled it with fresh coffee. He leaned over and kissed Kandi's cheek. "You're the best."

Kandi laughed and pinched his nose. "I know," she said. "Call your mother. If I know Ak, she'll be wondering if you're still alive."

Azrael rolled his eyes but took his phone out anyway. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he said, dialing his mother's number. He waited until she answered. "Hey, Mom. I'm over at Andi's. Yeah, we had fun. The usual place. Yeah, I'll be home in a few hours. Love you, too. Bye."

"Where is everyone?" Andi asked, grabbing her mom's favorite coffee creamer out of the fridge.

"Rude's in the shower…don't use all of my creamer!" Kandi exclaimed. Andria stuck her tongue out at her and poured a healthy amount into her coffee. "Little bitch. Anyway, Zack's still sleeping and Rhea is right there in her swing, taking her second nap of the morning."

"I'll go wake up Zack," Azrael said, bending down to kiss Andria and heading toward the little man's room. "Don't be alarmed if you hear yelling."

"I never am, Az," Kandi said, snatching her creamer back from Andi. "Mine."

"Don't Bogart the good stuff, Mom!" Andria exclaimed.

"Bite me. This shit is mine," she told her. "You're still okay to babysit tonight, right?"

"Only if you share the creamer, you pig," Andria grumbled. She smirked when her mom tossed the container back to her. "We're good then. Az offered to help since I'll be keeping Rhea alone for the first time. I figure he can keep Zack company while I watch her."

"Good idea," Kandi commented as she began scrambling the eggs. "I don't know how she's going to do being away from me for that long."

"Yeah, she's been attached to your tit for the last two months," Andria grinned. "You got enough milk pumped for her?"

Kandi moved to the fridge and grabbed the bacon. "Yeah, I got about fifty ounces. If that isn't good enough for the little glutton for one damn night, too bad."

Andria laughed as she drank her coffee. "We got biscuits?" she asked, setting her coffee down and going to the fridge. She found a can and went to the oven. "What time are you guys going to be home?"

The red-streaked Turk smirked at her. "Let's just say, you'll be cooking us breakfast in the morning," she said, bumping her hip against her daughter's.

"You are such a slut," Andria giggled. "First date in nearly a year and you're going to put out?"

"Fuck yeah," she exclaimed. Kandi's brown eyes locked with Andria's violet. "Speaking of which…"

Andria shook her head. "No, we didn't."

Kandi nodded and smiled. "He's not pressuring you or anything, right? 'Cause I don't care if he is one of my best friend's son and Sephiroth's spawn…I'll gut the little bastard if he does."

Andi laughed. "No, he's great," she said quietly. "I know he wants to…and I do to. I'm just not quite there yet."

"Well," Kandi said, adding some shredded cheese to the scrambled eggs. "Don't do anything you're not ready for. I was older than you, but I wasn't ready. Of course, I was _paid_…"

Andria hugged her mother and grinned. "Different set of circumstances," she told her. "I'm lucky enough to have a mom who loves me."

"Damn right, kiddo," she said, dropping a kiss to her forehead. The touching mother/daughter moment was shattered by a very high-pitched yet masculine shriek.

"AZRAEL, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The silverette came running back into the kitchen, laughing like a chocobo high on marijuana greens, followed by a shaving cream covered Mini-Rude.

"Zack, we do not kill your sister's boyfriend," Kandi told him with a grin.

"But MOOOOM!" Zack complained, wiping the shaving cream off his face. "He got me again!"

"Well, if you would get up at a decent time, you wouldn't fall for the oldest trick in the book," Azrael laughed at him.

Zack threw the shaving cream at him. "You're an asshole," he grumbled.

Kandi gasped. "Zackary, where did you hear such language?" she said fanning herself dramatically. "Oh right…Your father."

"What'd I do?" Rude asked, coming out of their bedroom bare-chested. He nodded toward the silver-haired boy. "Hey Az."

"Hey."

"You're teaching our son to swear," Kandi said with a wink. "Is the baby's first word going to be 'asshole'?"

"Doubt it," he replied with a grin. "She spends more time with you, so it'll probably be 'fuck'."

"Oh, fuck you," Kandi laughed as she turned back to dish up the food. "Come get a plate, guys."

Andria took the biscuits out of the oven and placed one on each plate her mom was fixing. Kandi, Rude, and Zack sat at the kitchen table with Rhea in her swing, the six-year-old glaring daggers at Azrael as he and Andi sat at the bar.

"What'd you kids do last night?" Rude asked, shoving a bite of eggs in his mouth.

"We went to the cliff," Andria answered. "Just hung out, had some drinks."

"No one drove home drunk, did they?" Kandi asked, grabbing the jelly out of the fridge and smacking Zack's hand when he went for it. "Eat your real food first."

"We had Esuna's with us," Andi said. "Bryce was the one who drank the most, poor guy. Axys' torturing him again."

"That girl," Kandi laughed. "She's her dad through and through."

"Oh my gods, I forgot to tell you!" Andria nearly shrieked. "Guess who got her whorey ass knocked up?"

Kandi arched an eye brow. "Who?" she asked taking a drink of her coffee.

"Courtney Stevens!"

The coffee exited Kandi's mouth in a pressurized spray of hot creamy goodness…right on Rude's face. Having yet to put his sunglasses on, Rude's eyes bore the brunt of the attack. "Son of a bitch, Kandi!" Rude snarled.

"Sorry, Babe," she said, casting Heal on him and turning back to her daughter. "Are you shitting me?! Oh fuck, I called that one! I called the shit out of it!"

Rude grabbed his food and went into the living room. "Az, Zack, come here," he called, dropping down in his recliner. "I can't take anymore coffee to the face."

Az kissed Andria's cheek and followed the bald man and the mohawked mini-man into the living room, plate and coffee in hand. "See what time Midgar University is playing today," he said.

Andria took her plate and coffee and moved to sit over by her mother and Rhea in her swing. "Axys told me," she said. "Kaya and Marlene told her and Kaya said she scanned her last week. She's about four months pregnant."

Kandi shook her head. "Poor kid," she chuckled. "Her mom tried to be all perfect and never talk to her about sex and judged ME for my profession and past. Now she's going to be a grandmother and my kid's still a virgin. Parenting win for me!"

Andria grinned. "You're just lucky I'm such a good kid. It has nothing to do with you," she teased.

Kandi returned the smile and took her hand. "Thank the gods you took after your father."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yep. Still a fuck up. But I lurve hur! Reviews are appreciated. And loved. And will be rewarded with...something. I don't know what though._**


End file.
